


Never Again

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Episode: s03e10 Maveth, Reunions, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Daisy and Bobbi finally have Jemma back. They go through the aftermath together. (Written for Team Earth's Femslash Bingo)
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 36





	Never Again

When Bobbi gets the call, she books the next possible flight and throws her clothes into a cheap too small suitcase she bought in the crowded dusty streets of Bagdad.

Her heart is pounding, and it never seems to calm down. Not, when she is finally sitting on the plane, tapping a finger against the armrest in an impatient steady rhythm. Not, when she’s finally back on the ground unbearable hours later, when a crying Daisy hugs her so firmly, the air is punched out Bobbi’s lungs. Not, when she finally sees Jemma again.

Jemma. Jemma, who was brought to another planet by a stone. Bobbi’s heart broke the moment she saw the empty room. She was in constant pain. The only thing keeping her from having a breakdown, was taking care of Daisy, who also lost a lover, and Fitz, who lost his best friend. When Bobbi wasn’t away to follow leads, she held them while they were sobbing and cursing the universe. She reminded them to eat, to drink, to function, when they lost track of time while searching for ways to bring her back.

In the end, it was Fitz who figured it out of course, and Daisy, who played the biggest part in getting Jemma back.

Bobbi’s heart breaks all over again when she sees her girlfriend.

Jemma is sitting in her bed, hold upright by some pillows. Her face is ashen. There are dark heavy bags under her eyes and her hair looks messy. She’s thin. _God_. She’s so thin. Fitz is sitting at her side, holding her hand, his thumb stroking her skin. He looks up at Bobbi and she sees a combination of relief and sadness in them. Daisy stands behind Bobbi, exhaling shakily.

“Jems,” Bobbi breathes. 

Jemma moves at her voice. It’s barely more than a twitch. But she looks at Bobbi, her eyes widening slightly. “Bobbi.”

“God. Jems.”

Fitz gets up, making place. When he leaves the room, Bobbi pats his shoulder, mouthing a thank you. She moves to sit beside Jemma’s bed while Daisy comes to stand on the other side. “I’m so glad to see you,” Bobbi says, carefully taking Jemma’s hand. She wants to do more. She wants to press Jemma close to her body. She wants to kiss Jemma, savouring her taste and scent. Wants to hold Jemma and tell her it’s going to be alright. But she doesn’t know how Jemma is going to react, yet. They told her she has troubles with adjusting to earth conditions. That she gets easily overwhelmed.

Jemma exhales slowly. She turns her head to look at Bobbi. “I’m sorry,” she whispers barely audible, and Bobbi’s heart clenches. “What are you sorry for, darling?” God. She wants to cry. But no. Not now. She needs to be strong for them. 

“I … You worried so much. Because of me. Because … I hurt you.” Jemma sniffs.

Bobbi shakes her head. “You have nothing to apologize for, Jems. What matters right now, is that you’re back with us. That we are together and stay together.” And that we get you back to healthy again, she adds silently. Grimly. _God_. The urge to protect Jemma, to shield her against anything else that could happen to her or Daisy, is overwhelming. This was something she feared, when she noticed how much she actually loved these two. Something that tried to hold her back from admitting the truth to herself and them. It was a persistent voice, telling her not to give in, because they would make her vulnerable. But Bobbi couldn’t resist them. She couldn’t deny her feelings. And even if love hurts so much, she’s grateful. She has a home in them. And now, she’s never going to leave it.

“I don’t want you to have so much work,” Jemma murmurs and bites her lip, her eyes teary. It’s back, Bobbi realizes. Jemma’s habit of saying _I’m fine_ even if she’s not, because she doesn’t want to be a burden.

“This is not about work. We love you, Jems,” Daisy says quietly, her eyes filled with emotions.

“We do,” Bobbi nods. “We love you, Jemma. And part of love is sharing everything, from joy to pain. You have to let go, because otherwise, it will crush you. And it’s ok if you let go. We are here to catch you. We are here to share your pain, because we love you and want you to feel better.”

Jemma stares at them wide-eyed. And Bobbi sees the moment she realizes she can let go. She sees the moment, Jemma believes them and realizes what she’s been through. The moment she knows she’s in pain and has to let some of it go. Jemma bends forward, her body trembling, and starts to sob. Bobbi quickly hugs her and Daisy joins by getting into bed and stroking Jemma’s back. Bobbi closes her eyes when she feels Jemma’s tears soaking her shirt.

“It’s going to be alright,” Bobbi says softly. “We are here.”

The next weeks are rough. But they pass. They spend a lot of time in bed together, cuddling and talking to each other in hushed voices. When Jemma feels like it, she shares memories of Maveth. Shares her fear and pain. Shares her longing for not having these memories. When she doesn’t feel like it, she just cries and let Daisy and Bobbi hold her.

Daisy and Bobbi guide Jemma through sensation overload, when every noise suddenly is too loud. When a slammed door makes Jemma scream and curl into herself. They reassure her, when she’s convinced she’s being only a burden and Daisy and Bobbi shouldn’t bother with her, because she’s broken. They intend to tell Jemma the truth, until she believes it herself.

It takes a long, long while, until they can make love again, but when they do, it’s desperate and intense. It’s giving and taking. But mostly, it’s showing. They show Jemma what she means to them, that she deserves to be worshipped, that she deserves pleasure, that she will always be a part of them.

There in their bed, they picture dreams of a future home, somewhere in the peaceful countryside, far away from anything that has to do with space. Far away from anything that threatens to hurt them. To tear them apart. 

Never again, Bobbi promises to them and herself, with an arm wrapped around each of them.

Never again.


End file.
